


Of Ghosts and the Full Moon[ABANDONED]

by Woolygods



Category: Homestuck
Genre: All those bad halloween movie tropes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Character Death, Demons, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, Ouija Boards, Psionic abilities, Psychic Abilities, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Witches, Wizards, demonic possesion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woolygods/pseuds/Woolygods
Summary: Aradia Megido goes missing after inviting some friends to a housewarming party, and it’s up to them to find her.(This will not be continued. sorry to anybody who was hoping for more but I have no writing confidence and I’ve lost most of my interest in homestuck, You know how it goes)





	Of Ghosts and the Full Moon[ABANDONED]

Your name is Aradia Megido and you are a psychic, the talks to ghosts and sees auras type of psychic, you’re not really sure if there are other types of psychics though so the clarification doesn’t matter all that much. You’ve been in contact with the mostly dead since you were a small child, though they haven’t appeared physically since you were 13. Instead you have turned to other means of communication, mainly Ouija boards, which you have an expansive collection of.

You live in an old, rotting, mansion you’ve recently inherited, there’s minimal electricity and plumbing and definitely no air conditioning, the only thing that actually works right are the locks. It aesthetically embodies the conceptual ideal of a house that trick-or-treaters avoid out of fear that it’s inhabitants will go through with the trick. The trick being murder. That is to say it’s exactly halfway between a suspiciously innocuous suburban home that looks as if it’s inhabited by a rich through corrupt eans 50’s americana nuclear family, all of which turn out to be living dolls except the father who is the devil, they also go through with the trick for trick-or-treaters, which again is murder, and the Addams Family home. There’s also the workings for a graveyard in the back, there’s no actual bodies but it doesn’t exactly improve it’s image to most. You are not most people, and that specific news came as a massive disappointment. It’s also definitely haunted. More specifically, it’s definitely haunted by a friendly couple you picked up from the nearby woods, along with a benevolent demonic presence that seems attached to the two affectionately nicknamed ‘Rosa’. Recently you’ve also picked up on a third specter that really doesn’t want to speak with you for whatever reason, you’re not really sure what their deal is and you’re incredibly curious.

Currently though, instead of pestering spirits or trying to fix the empty graveyard issue, you’re inviting friends to your housewarming party, keeping it small, you only choose a small handful, Tavros, Nepeta, and Sollux. The first two you’ve been friends with since you were all children, before Nepeta moved towns and Tavros’s job at his family’s ranch took up most of his time you played dnd every week. On that note, a moment of silence for Yakarya, level fifteen barbarian, they didn’t die or anything like that, you just can’t play them anymore because Nep moved before that campaign was finished. You’re careful to make sure everyone can get home before the Thirteenth for Nepeta’s sake as well.

You’ve been friends with Sollux for about the same amount of time, but it wasn’t quite the same. You two dated for some of middle school and a bit of highschool, but it didn’t really work out in the end. That doesn’t stop you two being friends of course, even non-romantically there’s nobody you’re quite as close with. He used to hear the voices of the imminently deceased too, that combined with your ability to talk to the dead created a powerful, near indestructible, and just a bit fucked up team. Unfortunately for the both of you he and his family moved at the end of senior year just a few months before Nepeta, same city too.

After sending out the messages, it’s time to move on to your other plans for the day. Which is actually pestering spirits this time, as trying to fix the empty graveyard problem presents a vast and colorful variety of challenges and issues you’d rather not deal with. You click off your phone and place in your pocket, then turn to dig through a cardboard box full of ouija boards. After settling on an obnoxiously painted red and blue one, an old birthday gift from Sollux. You set off towards the attic, walking unadvisedly fast up the rickety staircase, only slowing down so you don’t slam right into the door, which isn’t to imply that you wouldn’t of just barreled over it, it’s just that doors can be quite costly.

You step into the dark room and close the door behind you, every movement kicks up a whirlwind of dust. You find a spot in the center of the room and turn on a flashlight, it’d be wasteful to go all out with candles tonight. The sudden introduction of light in the room sends a few insects scrambling back into the shadows and reveals the lackluster faux Victorian decor. Drab floral wallpaper provides a backdrop to tall dressers that haven’t felt the touch of fabric in decades and ornately carved chairs with moldy moth chewed cushions. Everything is bathed in a light gray from the dust and cobwebs and the shadows are harsh. It’s as if you were thrust into a scene from a bad Halloween youtube movie that turns out to be an allegory for how catty all women are at the end. In short it’s perfect.

Not bothering to clear the dust first, You plop down just a little bit behind the room’s dead center and place the board there instead. Most people, when asked how many it takes to Ouija, would say , “I don’t know, why the fuck are you asking me?” Most people who don’t answer with that say two. Most people who actually know about ghosts say it doesn’t matter but more is safer, and also tell you not to use Ouija boards because they suck and only work well if you already know the ghosts you’re dealing with.

As has already been established, you are not most people, and through an ambiguously balanced mix of experience, skill, boldness, and occultist fervor you decide to go it alone. Though it should probably be noted that you always do this alone. The set up came naturally from years of practice and perfection. 

You can sense that each of your home’s ghostly freeloaders are in this room, as well as Rosa.You call out to the newest member specifically, “Hey you, new guy with the yellow aura?” “You know who you are, but the issue is, I don’t, and I’d really rather know who you before I let you live in my house, you know how it goes.” You pause to smile at the faint aura, if you didn’t know better you would assume it was no more than a discolored section of wall and move on, it was that subtle and worryingly still. Ghosts are rarely still. 

You continue speaking, “So, first things first, what's your name?” The Planchette moves towards the F without the aura itself moving an inch, typically a sign that a spirit held telekinetic abilities in life. It then makes its way over to the U, so on and so forth until FUCK OFF is completed. That’s certainly not a name but it’s definitely a response, something you haven’t gotten with this one before. You’ll call it progress at the very least. The room grows colder and dust is kicked up by the ghost couple’s restless pacing.

You decide to move on from the name question, it clearly wasn’t going anywhere and wasn’t exactly the most important detail. “Ok Fuckoff, do you have a reason to be here?” The planchette spells out STAY AWAY in response.Still progress, they’re not swearing at least.The red and green auras of the other two specters grow stronger and more agitated, their pacing now generates a notable breeze. The dust in the air becomes thick enough that you have to actively work for breath, a stray paper is lifted and sheets in one corner stir.

You try again, “Do you know the ghosts already living here?” This time the planchette starts to move once again, but escapes your grip and goes flying towards your head. You dodge successfully and the makeshift projectile hits the wall full force instead. It clatters to the ground having left a cracked dent with its impact. You’re spared the hassle of going to dig for it when the red aura sends it directly to the middle of your board with equally violent speed.You don’t even have to touch the thing before both auras, each now kicking up wind without that much actually movement, start giving an answer to a question nobody asked. They spell out a broken but still understandable CONTACT HIM.

You oblige, “Normally I’d leave you alone at this point,” You punctuate with a short coughing fit “But I think my third question has been thoroughly answered,” You cough again “And you have been thorough-“ You start coughing again, but harder this time, your eyes are watering and you think this room could probably kill you if it honestly wanted to. The planchette jostles around on the board, being pulled in every direction by quarrelling ghosts. You notice that Rosa has left, maybe this was too upsetting for her, or perhaps too boring, either way you’re alone with the ghosts.

Once you finally stop coughing and can catch your breath, it takes you a moment to realize that the room is still. The three spirits are missing and even the dust that should by all means still be floating around has been laid to rest. The others are gone but you’re not alone. You tentatively place your fingers on the planchette, which has once again found its way to the perfect center of the board.

“Hello?” Whatever entity you’re dealing with now slides the planchette in slow, perfect movements. It says hello as well. Before you can ask anything else, the board reverses your roles. “You wish to speak with him?” it asks. You both know you’re talking about the yellow ghost, or you think you both know that anyway. “Yes” again. You may be the smartest person in a mile radius, but you really aren’t terribly wise, and wisdom is necessary when dealing with the dead.

Whatever you’re dealing with doesn’t respond, and the room becomes frigid. You’re not sure how or where it went, but the board and planchette is gone. Despite the harshly bright light of your flashlight you can’t seem to make out any furniture in fact, the walls are shrouded in shadow too and you’re not sure where the ceiling begins. Everything is pink.

Something traces a message into the floor’s dust. “Thanks hun!” the exclamation point is dotted with a heart. You don’t have time to process the tonal shift before a force hits you like a train. You fall on your back and your head hits the wooden floor with a deafening crack. 

Everything goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter as Woolygods and Tumblr as Peregay-Mendicant. Trust me all the tagged characters/ships/etc show up eventually.


End file.
